happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Have a Bite Night
Have a Bite Night is a season 76 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *The Clams *Amp *Zee *Dexter Featuring *Irin *Handy *Lumpy *Cryptie *Renee *Showers Appearances *The Mole *Double A *Noc Noc *Aurora *Hypno *Flippy Plot Amp, Zee and Dexter are shocked when Irin told them that she is going for a vacation. She wants to leave her clams to them because no pets are allowed in the airport. Irin wants the three of them to take care of her clams but they try to refuse. Zee instantly shakes his head but is slapped by Amp, forcing him to agree. Dexter is found hiding behind Zee and tries to tell Irin that he doesn't want to take care of her clams only to be interrupted by Amp. Amp tells both of them that everything will be okay (by giving them the "OK" sign) and they will try to not cause any trouble with The Clams. After some short discussions, the three of them nervously agree to take care of The Clams as Irin enters Mole's taxi. Meanwhile, The Clams sadly see their beloved owner leaving them for a while but happy in the same time because they can do something "naughty" without being seen by Irin. Few hours after Irin left them for a vacation, Amp tries to call Handy to be with his team. He tells that his team may be in danger if only few people are inside the studio. Handy accepts Amp's request and tries to help him. Meanwhile, Dexter calls a police (Lumpy) to guard the studio and tells him that they're in danger. Zee, feeling annoyed, sees both Amp and Dexter and angrily throws the papers to them. Zee goes to the studio's kitchen to see if there are still some food left in the kitchen. Dexter follows Zee from behind to keep himself safe from "dangers", but trips and falls into the ground, resulting in Zee hitting his head into a table and a spoon flying off the table. The spoon bounces around the studio and finally breaks something at the second floor of the studio. Amp senses that something bad will happen and checks the upstairs. He sees that Irin's favourite mug has been broken and quickly runs downstairs. Amp tries to tells Dexter and Zee what's happening but both of them do not understand what Amp tries to say because he nervously stutters. Both Zee and Dexter go to their studio to watch television. Zee completely ignores Amp but Dexter knows what's happening when he saw Amp's face. Handy comes to the studio and greets all three of them. Handy sees Amp terrified of something and tries to calm himself down. Then, Lumpy arrives at the studio and asks something to Dexter. Lumpy agrees to help and starts roaming inside the studio after Dexter gave him some doughnuts. Amp realizes something that The Clams are not seen yet. He knows that they went up to something. Trying to calm himself down, Amp asks Handy to help fixing something at the main power room. Dexter is in the kitchen, Zee is watching television and Lumpy is roaming around the studio while eating doughnuts. Dexter wants to find some food to keep Lumpy roaming and protecting them. When he opens the shelf above him, he sees The Clams inside it, with their growling sound. Dexter is very shocked when he saw them and some of The Clams appear behind him, then begin pushing his head towards the shelf and then angrily close it, slicing his head in half as a result. Some of The Clams start eating Dexter's body and keep the upper part of his head inside the shelf. Zee actually heard Dexter's scream but ignores it and continues watching the television. The Clams are in their anger state after their owner's favourite mug was broken by someone. They slowly fade away into the darkness in the kitchen and some throw Dexter's remaining corpse away after they ate his body. Lumpy goes upstairs as he wants to check on something. He goes to another room and finds some mechanical stuff. He then begins to test each of that and ends up interrupting the electricity inside the studio. Zee angrily scolds Amp and asks him to fix the electricity. Cryptie sees the electrical problems of the studio from the outside and begins to investigate if there are paranormal activities inside the studio. Lumpy, who has just eaten all the doughnuts, is still hungry. He then finds The Clams' food pellets. Lumpy decides to taste it, so he starts to eat the pellets and go downstairs, but he gets slipped by something. Lumpy falls down the staircase, while The Clams have finally shown themselves at the first floor and push Lumpy towards another staircase to the basement. Lumpy suffers bad injuries at the basement but tries to continue his eating only to be attacked by The Clams later. Zee, irritated by the television and electrical problems, starts to switch on the radio. He then instantly turns the radio off when he hears Double A rapping. Meanwhile, Amp has finished his work with Handy and opens his laptop. Handy goes to the kitchen to check if there is some food but is surprised by Cryptie who sneaks through the window. Cryptie then runs away from the window after he saw the "figure" (because he can't see clearly through his goggles). Renee, who has just passed by the studio, sees something running around the studio, thinks that Cryptie is a thief and tracks him down. Meanwhile, Amp gets an e-mail from Irin. Irin shows the pictures of The Clams and their food with a happy emoji, trying to tell him that The Clams will be tamed by their food pellets. He quickly tries to find the food pellets before it's too late. Meanwhile, Handy is suspicious about Cryptie sneaking through another window at the other room, so he decides to check it out. The Clams then appear behind Handy and smack his face against the window. Handy is injured by the glass pieces of the window, so he tries to walk away, but The Clams throw glass shards at him, slicing him into pieces. Zee, who wants to collect some papers go to the room only to be shocked by Handy's corpse. He now realizes that The Clams have started making some moves. Amp then appears and tells Zee about Irin's message. Both of them quickly try to find the food pellets at the studio. Zee goes to the kitchen to find it but is interrupted by Cryptie's flash camera from the window. Zee angrily throws a cooking oil at him but hits Renee instead, causing Renee to turn into a huge fireball, burn the studio and also burn Cryptie to death. Zee is vaporized when the gas tank near to him explodes (also caused by Renee's fire). The fire from the studio is getting bigger, attracting everyone (Noc Noc, Aurora, Hypno) near it. Noc Noc calls Showers about the fire, so the latter instantly comes to the studio. Meanwhile, Amp is at the basement collecting all food pellets that he found and still being not aware that half of the studio is burned. He then hears The Clams inside the basement and quickly runs upstairs. He actually manages to run away from The Clams and finally collect all food pellets, but the water from Showers bursts through his torso, making a huge hole on his body as a result and slowly killing him. Showers still shoots the water at the studio and causes Renee to be completely extinguished, who is then revived as a mouse but is instantly attacked and eaten by The Clams. The next morning, Showers leaves the studio after he has extinguished all the fire and a taxi comes to the studio right after Showers left. Irin shows up and sees the studio completely destroyed. Irin first begins to be worried but is then happy when she sees her clams with their food pellets coming to her. Irin takes all her clams to the taxi and goes to her home, leaving the studio. The episode ends when an angry flipped-out Flippy is found behind the taxi with his knife, planning to kill Irin but throws his knife away and gives up for an unknown reason (maybe because of The Clams). Deaths *Dexter's head is sliced in half by the shelf. *Lumpy falls down a staircase, then gets attacked and eaten by The Clams later. *Handy is sliced into pieces when The Clams threw glass shards at him. *Cryptie is burned to death. *Zee is vaporized when a gas tank near him exploded. *Renee is extinguished (revived as a mouse, but is attacked and eaten by The Clams). *Showers bursts water through Amp's body and kills him. Trivia *This marks Dexter and Zee's first major role. *This marks Irin's and her clams's role being separated for the first time. The Clams have the starring role while Irin has the featuring role (as Irin has less screen time in this episode). *Lumpy's injuries is similar to Mime's death in "Home Is Where the Hurt Is". *This marks Showers's second time killing Renee in the same way he killed her in Water Relief. Category:Season 76 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes